Nobody
by stupidandcontagious44
Summary: Roxas is lost, feeling confused and starting to break down. What are the weird dreams with the hallways? Why are the people in them seeming coming to life? Why is it so familiar? AU, R&R, rated for later content


**Nobody**  
A tale of a teenage somebody that just doesn't know it yet.

(All characters etc owned by Square-Enix and all other companies affiliated with Kingdom Hearts)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I

Roxas was walking down a long, straight, white hallway. On the walls there was a sort of upside-down heart and cross mix symbol at regular intervals along the walls. His cerulean eyes scanned back and forth distrustfully, and he wore a slight scowl, as usual.

_  
What _is_ this place?_ he thought.

He was wearing his trademark high collared black t-shirt with the four pointed star zipper and white, checkered jacket with the red inside. His pants were black with white sewn into the legs. As his head swiveled side to side, trying to remember this hallway, his spiked, blond hair moved slightly, but always settled in the same place: slightly swept to the right and spiked up.

Taking slow, cautious strides down the hallway, he kept moving. Something about this place was eerily familiar. Ahead in the distance, Roxas saw the hallway cut sharply to the left. Looking behind him, he was startled to find a wall cutting off his way back.

"This isn't right...," Roxas muttered.

He kept moving anyway, since his only way back was blocked off. He looked back again just to find the wall at the same distance away with every step. Giving up on any escape, he reached the turn and headed around the bend.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Roxas gasped.

"You!"

At the end of this hallways stood a blonde girl in an off-white dress. She looked vaguely familiar, too. She was standing facing him, one arm behind her back with her hand wrapped around the opposite forearm, and some gray creature was approaching with long strides behind her.

Without thinking, Roxas ran toward the girl. That..._thing_ was dangerous; again, he didn't know how he knew, but he needed to save whoever that girl was from it.

"Behind you!" he yelled, still running. Yet she still stood there and smiled. A ripple of energy ran through him and he put on a final burst of speed, jumping past the girl and bringing both hands over his head, then swinging them down at the creature.

As the Keyblade in his hand hit the creature, it vanished in a puff of gray. He turned to the girl and-

"Wait a second!"

She smiled wider at him, but he wasn't watching her. Instead, he was looking at the Keyblade - wait... how did he know what it was called?

It was a sword-like weapon with a metallic, simple, key shaped piece where the blade would be. The handle was wrapped in blue leather and there was a squarish, yellow guard going all the way around it. They key chain on the end had three circles combined to look something like a mouse.

"You're coming back, Roxas."

He jerked his head up at the sound of the girl's voice. He had almost forgotten her in his wonder at the weapon he was holding.

"I know you."

She smiled again, and Roxas frowned slightly in thought. "Your name... it's...," he started, but stopped abruptly, thinking hard again. The blonde haired girl giggled slightly.

"Think harder Roxas. I know it's there somewhere... After all, I'm the one with your memories."

He looked at her again, bewildered.

"My... memories? But... but that just doesn't make sense! My head... oh..."

Roxas dropped to his knees, grabbing his head. The Keyblade clattered on the floor and disappeared in a white flash, but he barely noticed. His head was starting to throb. He looked up at the girl through half closed eyes to see her bent over him, smiling still, but now it was more of a smirk. The throbbing got louder, everything getting darker, and suddenly, it came to him.

"Nami-"

That was all he got out before she yelled out, "For the third time, _wake up_!" and slapped him.

The blond haired teen jerked awake and jumped up in his bed with a yell, knocking his brother, Sora, off and onto the floor, who groaned loudly on impact. The alarm clock next to Roxas' bed started shrieking out its cry next, and their lanky, black dog, Goofy, came into the room. Seeing the commotion, he let out a loud "Ruff!" and jumped around, followed closely by a furiously quacking, white duck, Donald.

Goofy, still jumping around excitedly, landed on Sora's stomach, causing another series of groaning, and then proceeded to jump up on Roxas, knocking him on the floor on the opposite side of the bed as Sora.

Their father, Cloud Strife, walked by calmly, only uttering a quick "Get ready for school." and not stopping his long, bold stride. A loud, fast thump of feet on stairs announced their mother, Aerith, coming in to examine the scene with a worried eye. Her face dropped into a mixture of exasperation and amusement at the sight of the brothers laying on the ground with bruises while their pets curled up on the bed and sat staring at her.

"Okay you two, get up," she told them. Only a slightly louder groan from them both indicated they heard her. She frowned, put her hands on her hips and set her face into a stern, severe look.

Roxas recognized the look from when they were little, and really, even now when the boys were up to no good. He immediately got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry, Mom. Screwball over there kinda shook me up; gotta take a shower, 'scuse me," he said hastily, brushing by his mother's small, yet imposing frame in the doorway. As he hurried down the hall, he could hear Sora soothing their mother's temper with a few quick, witty words. Soon, she could be heard laughing down the hall, in the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Roxas sighed. Sora _could_ do that; he was always the charming one, good with his words and, although a little more innocent and naive than his brother, a charmer and never had a problem with people. He would flash one of his winning smiles and do his pose where he rested his hands behind his spiky, brown haired head, leaning back ever so slightly.

Roxas supposed Sora got that outgoing, happy-go-lucky outlook on life from their mother, along with the chocolate brown hair color. She was almost always chipper and upbeat, not letting things get in here way. If there was a problem, she found the only way around it. Roxas was more like their father: silent and only interacted when necessary, but shrewd in his own way. He was more realistic than Sora, and knew how to survive when it came to the worst. Of course, when the two were together, the fun in Sora always brought out that bit of their mother that was in the blond, too. After all, there's no sense in being _too_ serious, right?

Roxas blinked and shook his head, focusing again on his image in the mirror. He'd zoned out again; becoming philosophical.

_  
I blame it on hormones._

"Still," Roxas said quietly, "I wish I could have finished that dream."

Memories of the odd place, and even that girl, were already fading. He had even forgotten the name he had almost said. One thing did stand out, however. Just before the yelling started, he could have sworn he saw someone in the distance behind her, wearing a black cloak, and with a head full of bright red, spiky, long hair. But it was probably nothing, Roxas thought as he turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up.

Just a dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Roxas story (cuz I realized recently... Roxas is pretty kickass. I do want to make a Sora story after this, but I need to see how well my writing is accepted first) So just bear with it, there's gonna be slightly more mature content as the story progresses, and plenty of action. As always, R&R, cuz that's what I run on... feedback. Shake well, muthafuckas, rock on.

S&C44


End file.
